


Baby, I love you (NSFW)

by LipiMoon



Series: Roadhog is love, Roadhog is life [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon





	Baby, I love you (NSFW)

Roadhog is going to give you tender care while making his love to you. But due to the swell of your belly, it rather limited to minimal positions that you guys can try out, you wanted Roadhog to take the lead, so Roadhog simply made you turn your body to the side, your back at his belly. With his mask off, he kissed the back of the neck as he rubbed your hip tenderly. Roadhog large hand slowly reached down to your cunt as he stroke it with his index finger while kissing your neck with small kisses. You groaned as you slightly grinded against his finger that made Roadhog chuckle deeply.

"Impatience babe..." you hear him spoke as he began to rub your swelling nub with a slightly faster pace. You gasped in response as you shoved your face against the fluffy pillow, coming near your orgasm.

Suddenly Roadhog simply lifted his finger which made you gasp and gave out a weak whimper. Roadhog lifted your leg as he positions himself and inserted in the tip which made a squishing noise due to your juice. You stop whimpering as he began to pump you in a more gentle care, his hand retreating back to your clit that made you squeal in pleasure. Roadhog hot heavy breath hit softly against the back of your neck, making sure you're being fucked gently but with a nice pace. You groan and tried to turn around to see him but Roadhog leaned his belly over you and kissed your shoulder blades and the back of your neck.

" I love you.. ." You manage to choke out until you feel your orgasm coming in, Roadhog huffed and gave out tiny growls once he heard you saying that, making him give you deep fucking. You cried out blissfully as you clutched against the pillows and bedsheets, your knuckles turning white.

" I love you more (Y/N) " Roadhog grunted as he then filled you with his semen. You felt warm and yet sticky on your crotch area as Roadhog slipped himself out and threw away a used condom in the trash. You huffed as suddenly felt cool wet towel on your forehead.

You leaned back against the soft bed as he wiped the sweat off your body with a cool wet rag. He was incredibly gentle around your belly and soft on cleaning on your thighs. He'll give you a shower tomorrow morning, but for now, he'll wash you as much as he can then lay next to you for a cuddle.

Once Roadhog was done, he sighed heavily and joined in on the bed as his huge arm curled around your fragile body and pull you in for a hug. You sigh happily as you snuggle your body warmly against his.

Roadhog truly loves you.


End file.
